Dear Peter, from Sam
by FrozenSnowflake27
Summary: This is a response letter that Sam writes to Peter as a sequel to the story 'Dear Sam, from Peter' by SoaringSilverWing. If you haven't read that story first I advise you to. It's really just some SpideyNova fluff.


This is a response letter that Sam writes to Peter as a sequel to the story 'Dear Sam, from Peter' by SoaringSilverWing. If you haven't read that story first I advise you to. It's really just some SpideyNova fluff.

* * *

"Dear Peter, from Sam"

Sam Alexander x Peter Parker

Nova x Spiderman

.

.

.

.

Dear Peter,

Wow…Just wow. I just read your letter and I don't know what to say. I know 'Sam's speechless? That's a first.' Hardy har har. But seriously Webs, I never knew that you felt that way. Why didn't you say anything sooner? I guess I could ask myself the same question.

The truth is I feel the same way about you, Peter. Why do you think I try to annoy you all the time? It's to get your attention. I always see you studying with Ava, watching TV with Luke, or hanging with Danny; but outside of training we never spend any time together. I kept bugging you so that you wouldn't forget about me. Who knew that I already had your attention?

Why do you think I always go to you with all of my cr4azy ideas? Sure no one else would agree to them, but I always go to you Peter. Not Danny. Not Luke. Not Ava. You. And when I put my arm around you to try to get you in on my plan? It's because I want to keep you in my arms and never let go. I thought that by now you would have figured that out. And when you don't agree at first it secretly makes me happy that I get to spend more time with you trying to convince you that my idea's awesome. Sometimes I like to imagine that's what it would be like if I asked you out. I'd be all cool and ask, you'd teasingly say no, I'd bribe you with my cooking, and then we'd go out like a semi-normal couple. I say semi-normal because let's face it nothing about us is normal. I mean we go around all day as superheroes saving New York. We're awesome!

Speaking of my cooking, why do you think that I come over to your house and cook so often? Sure the kitchen on the SHIELD Helicarrier that we get to use isn't that great and Aunt May's super nice, but that's beside the point. I cook so often because it's the one thing that I do that I know you like. I mean it's practically the only thing I can do right without messing up. I know how you try to hide how much you enjoy my cooking, but I also see how you get so excited when you hear that I made something. Seeing your reaction when I try out a new recipe is the best. You get the cutest look on your face. You know the one with your eyes closed and the smile of ultimate bliss. I know Peter Park isn't cute, but let's face it Webs, you really are. You're so cute when you get that look on your face that I wish I could just lean across the counter and kiss that smile off your face. But the fear of seeing you recoil in disgust and never wanting to see me again always stops me.

Hey remember the time MJ made the Spiderman musical and you ended up onstage fighting Trapster while the rest of us thought it was all part of the show and missed out on a fight? I never told you, but I thought that you had an incredible voice. Where did you learn to sing like that? I guess it's just one more piece of the puzzle that is Peter Parker. You know, I love games and puzzles, so I guess that one of the reasons that your so cool. You have so many secrets and only certain people get certain pieces of information. Is there anyone who knows everything? Is there anyone who has collected all of the pieces to your puzzle? Would you let me?

I know that you were comparing me to a shooting star, so I guess that makes you a spider. After all, you have me tangled up in your webs, and I really don't want to get out. You're dangerous and harmless at the same time. I know I should just leave you alone, but for some reason I can't. I know that I'm nowhere as deep as you, but I'll be your shooting star if you be my spider.

What I guess I'm trying to say, Webs, is that I really like you too.

.

.

Always yours,

Sam Alexander

Your Buckethead

.

.

.

Dear Peter,

Did you know that I actually really like that nickname even though it's meant to be insulting? It's because you gave it to me. It made me feel really special that you gave me a nickname.

.

.

Dear Peter,

Did you know that I think you're the perfect height to hold me in your arms?

.

.

Dear Peter,

How about a date? Tonight at six? I'll pick you up?

.

.

Dear Peter,

You're a major dork for writing that letter to me.

.

.

Dear Peter,

But you're my dork.

.

.

Dear Peter,

I love you too.

Love,

Sam


End file.
